


The Trouble With Chocolate (or Why Malfoy is Evil)

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Triple Drabble, implied Harry/Ginny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-18
Updated: 2009-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets hard at the most inopportune moment, but it's not his fault, he swears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Chocolate (or Why Malfoy is Evil)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for harry100's Wank of the Week prompt, "Public spaces, private places."

Harry knew better than to trust sweets from George or Ron, but Ginny? He never would have suspected she'd slip him a Wheeze. But she must have--the chocolate biscuit thrown in with his lunch had to be of the WWW variety because there was no other explanation of why he was sitting in the middle of a department head meeting listening to Percy drone on about budgets, and somehow hard as a rock. 

Malfoy sighed and drummed his fingers against the table, sending rhythmic throbs straight through to Harry's cock. 

It was only the biscuit. It had to be.

~

Harry raced out of Percy's office, missing trailing footsteps in his wake in the mad dash to find a toilet before he started humping the nearest warm body. Somehow he couldn't escape the memory of Malfoy's slender fingers beating on the desk; he'd fantasized about Malfoy before, but Harry had always managed to push him away in favor of his wife. Today he couldn't stop--he wondered how Malfoy's fingers would feel tearing at his trousers, sliding into his pants, and Harry was rubbing himself through his robes before he even managed to get the door to the loo closed. 

~

Harry's fingers curled against the tiled wall. His hand flew over his cock as fast as stretched cotton would allow, his mind flashing one torturous image after another: Malfoy's lips on his neck, hot breath on his skin, fingers tugging at his balls, slipping between his arse cheeks. At the thought of Malfoy's mouth teasing his cock, Harry came suddenly with a strangled cry.

He only had a moment to catch his breath before a slow measured clap came from the doorway. Harry turned and found Malfoy draped across the door, trademark smirk firmly in place.

"Enjoy the biscuit, Potter?"


End file.
